


From paperwork to pizza

by nicky0074



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky0074/pseuds/nicky0074
Summary: Lena stays late in her office working and completely forgets about her interview with Kara, so she invites the reporter to her place. Just a piece of Supercorp fluff with these two cuties being so in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl 
> 
> This is my first fic (sorry for my poor english,I apologize for possible mistakes). I absolutely love this couple and so I decided to write this fluffy piece. I hope you like it

Lena Luthor was sitting in the black chair inside her office, both elbows planted on the desk, her face rested on her own hands,but kept moving in circles as if struggling to find the solution of an intricate enigma . She dropped her weight back onto the chair,but doing it her gaze fell on the expansive silver clock she was wearing and she suddenly gasped. She completely forgot about her non-date with Kara. They were supposed to go have dinner together to talk about some of Lex's old projects that were still in development in L-Corp. Many people would certainly think she was going to follow down her brother's path and, well Lena was long used to it, but she hoped Kara would understand, she felt that if the reporter were to agree with those people her heart wouldn't be able to bear it. When she'd met Kara she instantly liked her, so as the time passed the girl had managed to make Lena feel less and less alone and the CEO had inevitably fallen in love with her. Though she figured the girl would never reciprocate her feelings, even if she were not straight she would never like someone like her, a Luthor. Lena also knew she was far too bitter and damaged for someone as pure and beautiful as Kara Danvers.So she pushed down everything and hid it under a too wide grin every time she felt her heart race and even break a little as the blue eyed girl smiled at her.  
Snapping back to the present Lena took her phone and called Kara to apologize, it rang a few times before a soft voice was heard "Hello Lena, is everything okay? You didn't come..." the brunette replied quickly " Hey. About that, I called to apologize, I had a lot of work to do and I got a little carried away, lost track of the time.I'm sorry".   
Kara's tone seemed lighter as she spoke then" Oh , that's alright, we can go another time. I'll admit that I was a little worried though" Lena's lips curved into a wide grin before she said "Well since it's work related and it can't wait, you could come by my place and we could eat there. Does pizza sound good to you?" Lena heard Kara jump in excitement at the mention of pizza and a small laughter escaped her mouth. Kara's reply was tipical of her "Pizza's always good" Lena smiled one last time before giving the blond a quick "bye" as she headed to her own apartment. Kara arrived just a few minutes after Lena did and the pizza guy followed shortly. After everything was settled the girls sat one in front of the other,eating and talking about how their weeks had been. They moved to the couch then, Kara took her notebook and they started the interview; Kara asked about the projects and Lena said " Those projects,as we first saw them,were potentially devastating, not only for aliens, but for humans too. Modern, powerful weapons that were created with the only purpose to destroy. They rapresented Lex and his madness. At first we thought that the best solution was to delete every trace of the whole project, but then we realized that the advanced technology behind the weapons could be used to do good things and we saw in it the opportunity to show people what L-Corp is doing and that it can and will truly become a force of good". Kara's eyes were fixed on Lena the whole time, wide with wonder, for a moment she met the raven haired girl's gaze and looked deeply in those gorgeous green eyes finding nothing but passion, ambition and hope in them. The moment passed though and the blond touched her glasses nervously before saying " I think that's more than enough for my article. Thank you so much Lena, for the dinner, the interview, for everything" the CEO moved unconsciously closer to the reporter and took her hand in hers,gently rubbing her thumb against the back of it " I should be thanking you Kara" the tall girl frowned, not understanding, as if she could feel the question hangin in the air the older woman said " You never treated me as a Luthor. Never seen me as just a Luthor. Always as Lena" she made eye contact with the blond As she spoke her next words " You have no idea how much that means to me Kara" the reporter's gaze dropped to the other girl's lips and then went back up to her eyes realizing only now how much she wanted to just kiss her so she began saying "Lena-" but she got cut off by a soft, whispered question " Kara. May I kiss you?" The brunette's heart was now beating faster than ever as she waited for an answer, then she felt her forehead touch Kara's and a light nod against her face,so she leaned in and captured her love's lips in a breathtaking kiss. They kissed for what felt like hours and then pulled away, both completely flushed and breathless, they smiled against each other's lips and locked eyes again " You're so beautiful" said Kara caressing slowly the other girl's cheek " Not as beautiful as you love". The younger girl smiled and blushed at the term of endearment and kissed her Lena again. The older woman looked into Kara's eyes,a little insecure and then asked shyly " Can you stay with me tonight?" Kara's eyes shot up only to find that Lena had now dropped her gaze to the ground, so she smiled, brought her chin back up and said " I would love to". They hugged then kissed and kissed some more till Lena's hand began tugging lightly at Kara's, leading them towards the bedroom. They laid down together, Lena cuddled against Kara's side with her head on her breast feeling her strong heartbeat and Kara gently caressing her hair. She felt truly peaceful for the first time in years, she smiled as her beautiful reporter dropped a kiss to her forehead and said " Goodnight Lena" the woman replied softly "Goodnight Kara" before falling asleep to the sound of her love's heartbeat forever inked in her own heart and memory.   
THE END


End file.
